Will Love Defeat All How it All Began
by TomoyoLikesIt
Summary: Things you might have wanted to know.......RxR ppl!!! I helps ALOT!


Tell me what you think of this. And if it's good enough...I'm writing more but I want to see if it'll be good...heheh...doesn't make sense.  
  
Will Love Defeat All- How It All Began  
  
(A/N Okay, I thought if I made a "prequel" it would clear any thoughts people had. Like "What was up with Ryo before he and the other Tamers were transported to the Digital World?" or " How was he transported to the Digital World?" I hope this will make more sense when people read my next chapter of WLDA. If there is any confusion at all please tell me. Ideas, commits, constructive criticism happily accepted. oh.^_^ and there's another name for The Digital R/ D-Reaper.' Lady Chaos'.Of course only Piximon will call her that.)  
  
We all know what is going on with Rika, Jeri and Takato, Henry, Suzie, Kazu, Kenta... but what about Ryo? How did he disappear? Why is Piximon on the evil side? And how did the Digital R (FKA) D-Reaper return?  
  
Ryo Akiyama, popular teen role model envied (sp?) by every one but-  
  
" Rika!?" Ryo pulled the mini poster of the lavender-eyed redhead from the brick wall he was starring at.  
  
" A MODEL!" Ryo looked closely at the picture. He wouldn't have thought it was Rika if the letters printed on the miniposter did say: 'Rika Nonaka #1 model in Japan'  
  
Ryo's jaw dropped. His first day back in Tokyo! Japan! Asia. HELL! Out of the United States, he finds out the girl he's loved forever is a very famous model in Japan!  
  
Ryo started walking again, still starring at the poster he held until- CRASH!  
  
" HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" It was a girl. That's really all Ryo noticed. The girl had fallen to the ground and was fuming with anger. She pushed past Ryo and kept running.  
  
A couple seconds later when Ryo regained his ability to move he saw a mob of people running the way that girl ran.  
  
From a distance he heard her yell:  
  
" What do you want from me!?" and  
  
" Leave me alone!"  
  
Ryo just shrugged and walked home forgetting about the poster that had fallen to the ground when he fell.  
  
**********************  
  
" Dad! I'm home... the weirdest thing happened just a little bit ago. I saw- " Ryo paused. He looked up to his bedroom up stairs. Something was glowing in there.  
  
" Huh? What did you say?" Mr. Akiyama poked his head out from the kitchen door.  
  
" Um...OH! Nothing! I'm going to my room to get some rest. I'm worn out from earlier. Later dad!!!" Ryo said and ran up stairs to his bedroom. Mr. Akiyama shrugged and went back into the kitchen.  
  
After Ryo entered his room he searched around it, looking for the glowing brightness he just saw.  
  
" It has to be." Ryo looked at the unpacked laptop on his bed. The screen was as bright as ever.  
  
" What the hell!"  
  
It wasn't even plugged in. Ryo shut the screen.  
  
Then.  
  
" Ryo!" Mr. Akiyama knocked on Ryo's bedroom door.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
" RYO!" Mr. Akiyama knocked once more. Still no answer.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
Click.  
  
Mr. Akiyama looked at the computer. Once on, it went off.  
  
" What the- how the-"  
  
Mr. Akiyama ran down stairs to the telephone and dialed an emergency number.  
  
" Hello! 911! My son Ryo Akiyama is missing... What the hell do you mean an hour!?!?!?...He was here five minutes ago! ...Thank you!"  
  
**********************  
  
" AHH!!!!!!!" Ryo opened his eyes. He was falling down from the sky.  
  
" HELP ME! SOMEONE- OUCH!"  
  
" Whoa!" Ryo bounced up. He looked down and there was-  
  
" A TRAMPOLINE!"  
  
Ryo looked around, He was in the Digital World.  
  
He finally jumped of the trampoline to the ground,  
  
" Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled as he stood up looking around more.  
  
" Ryo." a Digimon called.  
  
He turned around to see Cyberdramon flying towards him.  
  
" Hey pal!"  
  
**********************  
  
Ten minuets later.  
  
" Hey guys, there's going to be a report up in a minute about a missing teen." Kenta said turning up the volume.  
  
" 17 year old Ryo Akiyama is missing. Mr. Akiyama says he was in his room when the occurrence happened. He also believes he's been transported back to the mysterious foreign Digital-world..................."  
  
"How could he be in the digital-world unless-" Takato dropped his glass. "You're in trouble-"  
  
A bright flash cut off Kazu then all of a sudden they were falling into the digital-world. "NOWWWWWWWW!" Kazu said as they all fell in sand.  
  
**********************  
  
" So how have you been Cyberdramon?" Ryo asked the giant Digimon. " Fine." Ryo sighed. 'Cyberdramon will never change.' " So do you know where the other Tamers' Digimon are?"  
  
" No." Cyberdramon grunted.  
  
" Oh..."  
  
Cyberdramon suddenly stood up.  
  
" I sense something close by. And it doesn't seem like a Digimon."  
  
" Well let's go after it." Ryo climbed on Cyberdramon and they took off.  
  
Soon they were at a desert spot. They looked around.  
  
"Somebody help!" Ryo heard a scream. "Whoa, Cyberdramon do you see that it looks like a girl. But I'm not sure. Oh well even if it isn't go get em'." Ryo ordered. "Right" Cyberdramon growled flying up.  
  
When he came back down Ryo knew exactly who it was. "Rika..."  
  
In around Two hours later Rika woke up and saw to cerulean eyes looking at her worried. "What, are you going to do stare at me all day?" Rika asked scarring him.  
  
"No, it's just I wasn't sure if you were alright. So do you feel better?" He asked hoping she was and hoping she wouldn't start an argument of why he saved her. "Why did you save me I could take care of my self you know!" Rika yelled instead of saying thank you.  
  
' For some reason, I knew she would do this. But why?' Ryo thought. "You could've died if it wasn't for Cyberdramon and me. And who else would have saved you? The other Digimon are nowhere around here." Ryo said not trying to make it worse but letting her know that so you wouldn't argue with him. ' For some reason I think he saved me because of something else.' Rika thought getting up to dust her pants. " Well, we better go find a new entrance to somewhere else. I heard there were some caves near there. And we could probably stay in one." Ryo said getting up. "Cyberdramon!" The two tamers got on Cyberdramon and headed  
  
for the next dimension.  
  
********************** In another Part of the digital world **********************  
  
" Piximon! Have you convinced that idiot Jedi yet?" The ominous voice of Reapermon asked.  
  
" Yes Lord Reapermon! Yup! Yup! Those pathetic Tamers should be here soon. Jedi sent out for them right after I left."  
  
" Good. It's time my evil little sidekick! It's time to bring our Lady Chaos back! It's time to destroy those weak Tamers. This time they'll be gone. FOREVER!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come Piximon!"  
  
The violent Digimon walked off to the underground of the old D-Reaper's hideout, as Piximon trailed behind.  
  
As they walked in chaos bubbles started to rise from the deep undergrounds.  
  
" Finally! We have been waiting for three years. And you have finally rise Digital R!" Reapermon and Piximon bowed.  
  
" We are going to destroy those Tamers Reapermon!" Digital R looked at Piximon. It's moved its hand up to Piximon's throat and choked Piximon to the ceiling.  
  
" And who is this pathetic Waste of Data? Obviously it's a snack Reapermon?"  
  
" Please Lady Chaos! Spare me! I wish to help delete those Tamers as well! Their existence is feeble!"  
  
The D-Reaper rose Piximon higher.  
  
" ME A LADY! FOR I HAVE NO GENDER! IS he lying Reapermon!?"  
  
" No now put the Pink puff ball down! He was a big help to get the stupid Tamers here anyway!"  
  
" Very well then!" Digital R dropped Piximon to the ground, and looked down at him.  
  
"Thank you 'your greatness!' Thank you Lord Reapermon!" Piximon said and bowed.  
  
" Piximon, what is your plan when those children get here?"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Basically you know the rest if you've read Will Love Defeat All.If you didn't no worries! Just go ahead and read it now. I'll be updating that soon! I've been pretty busy lately.My aunt Ruth died.I went to her funeral awhile back.My sister was in the hospital. Dad's been going to the doctors I have been too -_-. And my grandpa is in right now.ICU.it sucks! Well.I hope this Prequel helps.LATER PEOPLES!!! And remember RXR!!! It means a lot to me! 


End file.
